Snow Day at Beacon
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: Just your favorite Beacon students having fun during a blizzard. Part of my one-shot challenge: 35-Delight


Ozpin looked out his window with a sigh, taking a long sip from his mug as he turned back to his desk. Looking at his computer screen, he noticed yet another email, indicating another faculty member could not make it in today. "That's the seventh this hour...I guess I have no choice." he shrugged, reaching for the campus-wide intercom microphone and flicking the on switch . Speakers across the campus caused the students , still asleep in their dorms and unaware of the situation to his knowledge, to wake with a startle as the speakers screeched to life. He only used this for emergency announcements.

"Good morning, students of Beacon Academy. I apologize for the sudden announcement, but if you would look out your windows, you will find that due to inclement weather, I have no choice but to declare today a..."

* * *

"SNOW DAY!" Ruby and Nora both cheered as the two hyperactive girls burst out the doors of the dorm building, both decked out in winter coats, earmuffs and mittens that matched their usual attire color schemes perfectly, Ruby also using her cloak's hood as another source to keep her head warm and dry from still-falling snow.

"Nora, wait up!" Jaune called as he and the rest of JNPR charged after them. He was much more lightly prepared, wearing his usual casual wear with the hood pulled up, more heat conductive gloves and a yellow scarf. Ren had a green coat and pink scarf on with light wool gloves each baring the image of a lotus on them. Pyrrha, however, looked as though she were going on an expedition to the North Pole. She wore a heavy duty parka and hat appeared to be three pairs of snowpants, mittens and scarves each, and yet she was still shivering.

"Not used to the cold, Pyrrha?" Yang joked as she buttoned up a brown winter jacket and placed a purple stocking cap over her head as she left the dorms.

"I w-was raised on a tropical part of M-Mistral." she replied between shivers. "M-my t-t-training never pr-prepared my f-for the c-c-cold."

"Pyrrha, it's only twenty-five degrees out." Blake sighed as she followed Yang out, donning a balacave to keep her face warm along with her black hoodie and wool gloves. "You don't need that many layers on or you're going to overheat."

"You do if you're her, I suppose." Yang shrugged as they caught up to the others.

"I don't think I have enough on!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "I'm still freezing!"

"Then there has to be something else wrong with you." a voice came from one of the snow covered trees nearby. Hanging upside down from one of the branches by his tail was Sun, wearing a longer, unbuttoned white duster in place of his collared shirt and nothing else underneath, and a longer pair of pants. "I'm from Vacuo, and I'm not even feeling it."

"Oh, heya, Sun!" Ruby waved while Pyrrha just blushed harumphed under her layers.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Blake asked.

"I could say the same to you." he replied as he dismounted the tree.

"Weiss said she and Neptune were going to stay inside and 'study'." Yang teased with air quotes.

"And Sage and Scarlet chose to sleep in. They'll be out later." Sun said, answering Blake's question.

"So what should we do first? The blizzard bogged down the airships so we can't go into the city." Jaune asked.

"Don't worry, guys." Ruby said, putting everyone's fears to rest as she took out her Scroll. "I have the perfect plan to make this the best snow day ever, but first, we need some more people."

* * *

Back in the lounge, Neptune and Weiss sat across from each other, decked out in sweaters that matched their associated colors. They chose to sit by the fireplace in the dorm lounge and drink coffee than deal with the bitter cold outside like everyone else.

"This is the life,huh?" Neptune asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"Much better than having to deal with the frozen hell that was once the courtyard." Weiss agreed. "It's nothing like the snowstorms in Atlas, but still enough to force me to stay inside."

"Are they worse than this? I've never seen an Atlas blizzard." Neptune commented.

"You wouldn't believe it." the heiress scoffed. "There was one year when my sister and I were kids that it snowed so much, we were buried up to our necks until May."

The blue-haired ladies man cringed at the though of that much snowfall. "That's rough." he said with a slight chuckle. A crackling from the fire brought his attention off her story as he noticed it was beginning to slowly die. "I should put another log on." he thought aloud.

"Oh, relax. I got this." Weiss said, getting up and grabbing a piece of firewood from a small rack next to the fireplace. Just as she was reaching in to put the log on the fire, a large patch of snow fell through the chimney and coated her arm while simultaneously snuffing out the fire. Weiss jumped back, brushing the snow off and leaving her sweater sleeve wet. "Where did that come from?"

Her answer was received as she and Neptune watched Yang and Sun jump down from the roof and into view of the window, each armed with a shovel full of snow. With a furious glare, Weiss wordlessly stormed out, only returning two minutes later with a white faux fur coat, white earmuffs and designer winter gloves. "Come on. We're going out there."

"Why? I thought you didn't like the snow." Neptune asked.

"It's to give them a piece of my mind." Weiss grumbled as she stomped outside, coming face to face with a literal fortress of snow built on the other side of the path in front of the doorway.

"What the-" Weiss could start before a shrill yell of "FIRE!" came from the fort. She could barely react as she dove out of the way from a volley of snowballs hurled at the heiress at high enough speeds to leave a welt if they hit. She dived behind a snowbank to take cover.

"Is this what you were trying to do by snuffing out our fire? Use me as target practice?" Weiss shrieked.

"What was your first clue, Ice Queen?" Yang teased as she started throwing more snowballs at Weiss' position.

Knowing she couldn't stay pinned for much longer, she acted quickly and formed her own snowball pile. Before the first one she threw at her friends' stronghold made it past her snowbank, one from Nora impacted it in midair and rendered the attempt to return fire useless. She ducked back behind her foxhole, getting a quick thought as she saw an exceptionally long icicle hanging from the building behind her. Tossing an ice-packed snowball at it, it came down with ease, and she began wielding it the same way she did Myrtenaster.

"What is she doing?" Jaune asked, taking notice of what the Ice Queen of Beacon had in store.

To her luck, Weiss' training had paid off. Channeling her aura into the icicle, it became a backup of her signature weapon, and began casting blasts of pure ice magic blasts at the fort, knocking down part of the wall and scattering the group inside.

"Oh crap." Yang and Nora said in unison as Weiss flicked her wrist, and a thousand snowballs rose from the ground and hurled themselves at her friends.

"Take cover!" Sun screamed as everyone abandoned the snow fortress as Weiss' barrage pummeled it to nothing but lopsided piles of snow. The ice queen cackled maniacally as she launched more snowballs at her friends.

"Okay, I think we may have broken her." Yang said in a panicked voice.

"You think?" Blake asked, sarcasm embedded in each letter.

"Hiding is no use! You're all going to be buried in ice by the time I'm done with you!" Weiss called as she readied another set of snowballs when one hit her in the back of the head. She turned to the source and was shocked to see the remainder of SSSN readying more behind her.

"Neptune...why?" she asked.

"Cuz you looked like you were losing it." Scarlet commented from behind his scarf and red parka.

"Weiss, you need to calm down. It's only a snowball fight-" Neptune started before one from Nora knocked the blue cap off his head. His face went from one of surprise to a wicked grin. "And it just became a war." he muttered coldly.

Weiss put her grin back on as she joined Neptune, Sage and Scarlet in a four man assault against the ones who started it all.

* * *

"Ozpin, a word?" Glynda asked as she looked out the window of the administration building and down at the courtyard below.

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin asked, getting up from his seat, mug in hand as usual.

"Well, it seems the students are at it again, fighting each other in the courtyard." Glynda noted, gesturing the the warzone that was once the snow covered quad that was visible directly underneath his window. On one side was the prodigal Ruby Rose, her sister and teammate, Yang and Blake, all of Team JNPR and the leader of that team visiting from Haven. The other was Weiss of Team RWBY, the rest of Sun's team, and along the line somewhere, two members of Team CFVY had joined their side to sure up the numbers. On either side of the quad, fellow students had decided to spectate, or in Team CRDL's case, take bets on which side was going to win. While Ozpin was against fighting and illegally gambling on school grounds, he did take note of other students away from the snowball war having other forms of winter fun. Members of Team STRM had begun snowboarding or sledding down one of the less steep hills of the cliff Beacon sat upon, and noted Velvet and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY had excused themselves from the fight to build a snowman together.

"They seem to be having fun as children should. I don't have any qualms, do you?" he asked his lifelong companion.

" This breaks at least ten rules in the school handbook." Goodwitch seethed quietly.

"They can't break rules for a school that isn't in session for the day." Ozpin said, finding a loophole. "And besides, I remember a long time ago when a certain blonde Beacon student I went here with could care less about breaking rules during a snow day."

The platinum blonde blushed and pouted as she reached for the coatrack, grabbing a white coat and fur hat off of it.

* * *

"Give up! You're completely outgunned, Ruby Rose!" Weiss called out from over a wall of ice.

"Not until you surrender, Ice Queen!" Ruby shouted back from her foxhole.

"Don't give up, Weiss! I have twenty Lien on your side winning!" Cardin called out from his position as a bet taker along with his teammates.

Weiss looked back and gave a nod at the school bully as volleys from both sides flew through the air, only to be stopped halfway along by a familiar purple glyph that took up the length of the entire battlefield.

"Oh no." Ruby gasped as all eyes turned to see Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch walking through one side of students towards them, both decked out in winter versions of their usual attire.

"Children, I'm a bit disappointed in every one of you." Glynda commented on both sides, who looked down, ashamedly before surprise adorned their faces on what the teacher had to say next.

"You didn't even ask if any of us would like to join in on the fun." she said with an uncharacteristic smile as she walked over to Ruby's side.

"In fact, I feel as if the rest of you should pick your sides as well." Ozpin gestured to the crowd as he made his way over to Weiss' side.

The students cheered and took their positions on either sides of the two warring sides lead by Team RWBY's members. Even students that weren't around to spectate started joining in on the fun.

"Well, if everyone else is too..." Velvet shrugged as she tugged her giant partner over to Ruby's side.

"Oh we are so not missing out on this!" Mei smirked as her team ran over to Weiss' side.

Ruby smiled as she looked over the armies amassed that would set a snowball fight that would be one for the record books. "We're ready, Weiss! Are you?"

"Always am, Ruby!" Weiss called back, pulling her arm back to start her next throw.

"BRING IT!" they shouted in unison as the snowballs flied once again, not out of Weiss getting payback for her fire getting doused or for her team to use her as target practice, but for all of Beacon to have some long overdue fun.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I've been meaning to do a winter themed one shot lately. Kinda fits that I'm releasing it after having another foot of snow dumped on us after the three blizzards we've already had in the northeastern states -_-.  
**

**Hope you guys are staying warm still and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
